The Red Hoodie
by punksvice
Summary: Set in a college AU. Jeff steals Phil's favorite sweater, and now Phil wants revenge. (short/one shot)


Phil was searching through his closet for what seemed like a whole year now, until he finally threw down the hoodie he had in his hands so it hit the pile of clothes at his feet with an amount of ferocity that didn't match the sound it made, which infuriated him even further. He decided yelling was the only option left, so he let out a very loud, very angry, "JEFFREY! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Jeff was sitting on the sofa in their shared dorm room's established lounge, warming up a hot pocket in the microwave. He was perfectly relaxed staring at the wall as he was waiting for the timer to go off, until he heard his full name being yelled at full volume from the across the room.

He jumped a little, and said, "Jesus, babe, I'm right here. You know we live in a dorm right? I'm like 100 feet away from you MAX at all times." Phil turned around looking like he was contemplating his murder, and said, "Can you not be a jackass for one— Oh. There it is. I've been looking for MY zip up for like 30 years." Jeff scoffed quietly, because for some reason, Phil had a thing about certain clothing articles, especially this one.

He raised an eyebrow as he said back, "And you never thought to turn around? Usually if you can't find something all you gotta do is look at me and I'm probably wearing it." Phil looked a little less murderous as he listened to Jeff speak, but he was still frustrated.

He stood up and crossed his arms, looking like a kid who got his feelings hurt, and said, "I wish you wouldn't do that. You know I have a thing about my favorite clothes."

The microwave timer went off, but Jeff ignored it as he stood up and started slowly unzipping the sweater. Phil looked a little less hurt but his face contorted into mild confusion as he said, "Jeff, what the hell are you doing? I'm tryna be serious about this." Jeff left it half unzipped as he walked towards him slowly, making sure it was smooth and sexy even though he wasn't actually sure if that's how it looked.

Phil rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms, putting his hands in his pockets as he said, "You're such an asshole," but he couldn't help the smirk that formed across his face as Jeff walked towards him looking ridiculously sexy.

When he finally made it over to him, he leaned in close and poked Phil's nose with his own before leaning his forehead on his, and said, "I'm sorry I forget things so easily. It wasn't on purpose. But if you want it back, you're gonna have to come and get it yourself." He pecked phil's lips fast before jumping back a few feet, because competition of any kind always cheered Phil up, and his expression had completely changed from 'murder' to 'I'm gonna fucking win' within the span of the second it took jeff to jump back.

He was about halfway across the dorm, walking backwards slower now, and he was unzipping the sweater until it was open and Phil's breath caught as Jeff chuckled. He leaned back against the opposite wall, shoulders back, hips forward, chin tilted up as he unbuttoned his jeans and undid his belt so you could see his boxers, and Phil couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to him like he was on a mission for the president, and Jeff slid to the right just in time to escape.

Phil let out a low growl, and said, "The more you fuck around the more I'm gonna get frustrated and I'm taking that shit out on you, I hope you know that."

Jeff laughed and said, "Baby, that's my whole plan. You just gonna stand there or are you gonna do something?"

That set Phil off, so he went into a sprint and caught Jeff by the waist, so he dragged him over to the bed and threw him down on his back, but Phil stayed standing up. Jeff was laying there with the sweater open, jeans undone, looking like a goddamn sex god, as he put his hands behind his head and bent his leg out to the side.

Phil bit his lip and moved to straddle his lap, and said, "Sit up." Jeff looked a little confused, but he did it anyway, as Phil took the sweater off of him as he kissed him passionately.

Once the sweater was off and jeff was holding Phil tight against him as they kissed to consume, Phil pushed him down with his own body, still holding the red sweater in one hand, and made sure to grind his hips down into Jeff's a few times, getting a few low moans in return.

Satisfied, he abruptly got up from Jeff, and took the sweater over to his closet and hung it up. Jeff sat there on his elbows, looking confused and offended and half hard, as Phil said, "I win. Hungry? Your hot pocket is getting cold, you know."

Jeff sat up the rest of the way as he said, "And I'M the asshole? Okay, I get it. You win, you got the sweater, I lose, you're amazing and clever, blah blah blah. Now will you get back over here!? I thought we had something. Don't you love me, Phil? All i've ever done is LOVE YOU, AND YOU—"

He was silenced by Phil's lips, and as he drew back, he said with a smile, "You know I love when you go Shakespeare on me, but if we continue will you shut the fuck up?"

Jeff smiled and bit his lip and said, "As you wish, princess," and Phil pushed him down again with a growl as they made love until the sun set.


End file.
